


Thumb Wars

by swimmiNgDiNosauR



Series: Melinda May fluff and random stuff [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Thumb Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmiNgDiNosauR/pseuds/swimmiNgDiNosauR
Summary: Melinda and Phil have a thumb war and Phil cheats. Now he won't let her thumb go.





	Thumb Wars

 

Phil challenges her to a thumb war. She eyes his robotic hand and agrees if he doesn’t use his fake hand. He agrees and grips her fingers with his own. They count down and begin. Melinda wins the first round and then the second and third. Phil scowls and shifts position. Melinda crosses her legs and leans into the cushions on the couch.

“Fe, fi, fo, fum, I declare a peaknuckle war.”

Melinda wins again and again. Phil tries his hardest but she always beats him. Then, when she’s not watching, he switches his hands. He’s surprised when she doesn’t notice the difference right away, but then again, Simmons has made it so it’s as close to his old hand as possible. He pins her thumb under his and grins as she tries to free it.

“That’s not fair,” she complains. “You said you wouldn’t use your stupid robot hand.”

“Hey,” he says, insulted, “It’s not stupid.”

“Lemme go,” she says and he’s fairly sure, if he listens hard enough, he can hear a trace of a whine.

“Lemme go,” he mimics.

“Ph _il_ ,” she groans, trying to yank her hand from his. “I need to pee.”

“No, you don’t,” he says, hoping she’s bluffing.

She scowls at him and he knows he’s right. He stands up and drags her towards the kitchen. She follows, still trying to twist her thumb out from under his. She grabs hold of the doorframe and clings to it as Phil pulls her towards him.

“ _Phil_ ,” she grumbles. He pulls harder and her feet slip on the tiled floor. She ends up crashing to the floor but somehow he still has her thumb in his grip.

Skye comes running in. “I heard a crash,” she says breathlessly. Then she takes everything in; Melinda laying on the floor, Phil gripping Melinda’s hand and pinning her thumb with his prosthetic. “Oh. Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Melinda says before Phil can open his mouth. “In fact, you’re just who I want to see.”

Skye raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes. Can you use your powers to make Phil go away?” she asks.

Skye glances at Phil who shakes his head and makes a cut-throat action. “Of course,” she says. She blows him into the kitchen counter and grins. Melinda’s gone with him, unable to free her thumb.

She ends up following him around for the rest of the day, much to the amusement of the others. She tries tripping him, kicking him, punching him but none of it works. And she falls over too when she trips him so that failed even more.

She slumps on him when he sits in his office and closes her eyes. Who knew Phil did so much walking? He chuckles but still doesn’t let go of her thumb. He calls Maria and talks. Personal only. Nothing SHIELD related. Melinda wakes up halfway through and tries to pull her thumb out of his hand but _still_ he keeps hold of it. She yawns groggily and accidentally knocks the phone from his hand. He sighs and reaches down to put it on speaker.

“–and then Tony, the moron, let Bruce go nuts with the sprinkles–”

“Maria?” Melinda asks.

There’s a pause. “Mel?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you steal Phil’s phone?” She can hear Maria’s smile, even across the phone.

“He stole my thumb,” Melinda complains, sitting down on Phil’s lap.

“He what?” Maria’s not sure she heard correctly.

“Stole my thumb. Won’t let go,” Melinda mumbles crossly.

“Phil?” she asks because she’s not sure what’s happening.

“Hi,” he says. “Melinda and I were playing thumb wars and you know how I got my hand chopped off? Yeah, well, I have a prosthetic that’s much stronger than Melinda’s hand so I beat her for once in our _thirty_ rounds.”

“And you won’t let go,” Maria laughs.

“Nope,” Phil says in satisfaction.

“Anything I can do to make you let go?”

“Nope.”

Melinda mutters something under her breath. She’s going to be stuck here with him forever.

“Send me a picture?” Maria asks. She may as well get something out of this.

“I’ll Skype you,” Phil says.

He turns on Skype and then she’s glaring at Maria who won’t do anything to help her. Maria grins.

“You two should just kiss and get it over with already,” she tells them.

“I beg your pardon?” Phil asks.

“You two should just kiss–”

While Maria repeats herself, Melinda leans up and kisses his cheek. Or goes to at least. Phil turns to face her and their lips touch instead. Maria cheers in the background and she’s pretty sure she’s screenshotting it as proof. Phil lets go of her thumb to move his hands to her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck, not even caring that he’s let go of her thumb. He pulls back and she leans forward but he stops her with a finger on her forehead.

“Skye’s coming,” he tells her.

Melinda steals one last kiss and then gets up. He grabs at her thumb, remembering their game but she stumbles backwards. She trips over a box and finds herself upside down in the corner, legs over her head.

The office door opens and Skye comes in. She stops in surprise, taking in the scene. Phil is standing over Melinda in shock. She mutters something under her breath and untangles herself. She stands up and then falls over again when she jumps away from Phil’s stupid hand. He catches her this time, a hand on the wall to stop himself falling over too.

“Should I come back?” Skye asks.

Phil grabs Melinda thumb and stands them both up.

“No,” Melinda mutters, tugging at her thumb. Then she gets an idea and twists his hand off.

“Hey!” Phil protests, running after her.

Melinda’s out of his office before Skye can blink. She tries to pull her thumb out but she still can’t get the prosthetic to let go. She makes her way down to the lab and finds FitzSimmons working on something that goes way over her head. She holds out her hand with the prosthetic dangling from it.

“Help,” she says.

Fitz turns around first and stares at her hand. “What the bloody hell…? Jemma, look at what she did!”

Jemma turns around and stares, too. She spots Phil running in and waves him over. Melinda ducks away when he comes over, hiding behind Fitz who stares at Phil now.

“Um…” he says, lost for words.

“Melinda,” Phil sighs. “Give me my hand back.”

“I can’t get it off,” Melinda tells him, slightly sheepishly.

Phil closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I swear to God… Come here.”

Melinda holds out her hand over Fitz’s shoulder. He presses a button and the hand drops to the ground. Melinda clutches her thumb to her chest and backs away. Phil reattaches his hand and raises his eyebrows.

Melinda turns and runs. Phil smiles at the scientists and leaves them, chasing after Melinda.

Melinda hides in the women’s bathroom. She stays there until Skye comes in to coax her out.

“He promises he won’t steal your thumb anymore,” she tells her.

Melinda just folds her arms and stays put. Skye checks the stalls. Empty.

“You can come in, you know,” she shouts.

Phil shouts back at her, “It’s the women’s bathroom. I’m staying out here.”

Melinda makes Phil swear on his grandmother’s grave before she leaves the bathroom.

He grabs her hand when she leaves and spins her into his arms.

“See? I’m good at keeping my promises.”


End file.
